Billy's Inferno
by Darkzz009
Summary: Billy's life was at peace since he left Endsville few years ago. But an old friend returns and soon his peace would shatter as he brought a devastating news. Mandy was taken to hell by the Devil. with his Scythe and guidance from Grimm. they raced against time to save Mandy. based on the timeless story 'Inferno' by Dante Alighieri reimagined into the world of Billy and Mandy


Billy sat alone on his favourite spot on the top of the hill. Feeling the cool summer breeze passing through his skin, he always loved this sensation. With a sketchbook on hand he draws the serene mountains on the outskirts of Endsville, even though he preferred the more chaotic scene of his home city. But he couldn't go there.

Mandy wouldn't allow him to go back there. He was now twenty-five and had a job as a cartoonist, working on his favourite animated show since childhood was the best thing he could ever dream. But he knew Mandy was the reason why he was there on the first place. It was Mandy who dictated his life since they last see each other, but he doesn't complain neither questioned her decisions.

After graduating from the University, Mandy quickly rise to power. With her scheming and plans since they were kids, in just almost thirteen years she dominated the world. From becoming the youngest mayor of Endsville and became the first female President of the United States. She had set her eyes to the world and no one could stop her. Not even Evil con Carne didn't stood a chance against her. Since then everything was changed.

He and his family were relocated on a simple house on the outer skirts of Endsville, as the city became the World's capital on her New World Order.

With his atristic hands drew the curves of the mountain, he could not help but noticed the mountain ranges resembled a sleeping form of a woman. His memories flashed from his thoughts. Her naked body walking towards him, how she lay on the bed and provoked him to come at her. Her cold gazes towards him as their lips met. Her smell of roses despite her showered on the blood of her enemies, literally.

He shook his head as to erase it from his memories. He should not think of those things. His heart beats unnaturally as he felt different emotions. He clenched his fist, unknowingly breaking the pencil. He was always an optimist person that everyone considered him a fool and the village idiot. But years and experience had suddenly wizened him.

Soon memories of destruction and carnage had crossed on his mind. The coldness of Mandy's command. To destroy everything and everyone who dares to defy her. And the screams of people he had hurt. At first he blindly followed her, but even for him it was too much. Images of a mother hugging tightly to her daughter, as he swing the scythe that Mandy gave him as his personal weapon, He was her Grim Reaper. Clad in black hoodie and a face mask resembling the sneering skull, Billy was an unstoppable force as he defeated the armies of different nations. His power he gained from their childhood adventure with Grimm.

He could not forget those hateful and fearful eyes the people gave him. The blood spilt to his face, and the taste of iron. His heart and body soon trembled with fear and the consience splashed through him like a huge tidal that could bury an entire civilization, of course Mandy saw this and devise a plan for him.

After the deed was done. He was summoned into her private quarter. An hour of walking had helped him calmed, but the fear in his heart would not still go away.

His hands trembled as he reached for the doorknob. The door creaked as he slowly entered the room. Mandy was facing at the window, looking at the full view of the world she had conquered. Her naked back was all Billy can see as he walked further into her room.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mandy whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He didn't answer. He wasn't sure what she was referring to; the outside world or her form.

She turned around to face Billy. Her hair now loose, was coving her breast. But Billy could see her beautiful form from the light of the outside world.

Slowly walking towards Billy, she caressed his face. She saw him flinched when her skin touched his, she raised a brow.

"Cold." He answered.

"My hands Billy? Or is there something else?" She asked.

Billy didn't answered but she knew too well what he meant. But she didn't cared. Instead she slowly leaned her face into his and started to kiss him. Billy kissed back and their tongues wrestled. the sweet taste of her tongue and the softness of it has aroused him.

It took five minutes of kissing before Billy had started to make his move, from removing his clothes to gently putting her to bed.

At first, Billy was sloppy as he tried his best to please Mandy. He gave chaste kisses to her lips down to her breast, he sucked her nipples as his fingers moved to her clit. She let out small moans but she was silent for most of the time, closing her eyes.

Billy saw this and a thoughts running to his mind. 'Am I not good'. He did his best emulating from what he saw on porn, but no good results. Her response was her hands clawing his back and grabbing his hair but no magical and exciting thing followed.

He finally mustered his thoughts and started to position himself to hers. He let his carnal instinct took over and slid his manhood into hers.

He started to thrust and this time Mandy was moaning softly. Her voice made Billy to thrust harder and faster. Mandy soon wrapped her legs on his back, indicating him to go deeper.

He leaned closer to kiss her again but this time she didn't respond, It hurts him but he continued his thrusting.

He was close, he leaned to her ear and he whispered.

"I love you Mandy."

No reply came.

Billy was hurt but he still go on until one final thrust he finally came inside of her. Mandy let out a satisfied sigh as she released her legs away from Billy.

Billy's head rested on Mandy's chest, his body curled to fetal position as his hand wrapped around his stomach. Mandy was stroking his hair. She could feel his fear had subsided bit she could still feel that something was bothering him.

"Remember this moment Billy." She said as she looked at the dark ceiling.

"Every time you will feel afraid, remember this moment. Remember how you feel my lips and my body. How I hold you. Remember me." Billy closed his eyes. Everything was dark.

Billy gasped as he looked at his surroundings. It was now dark. He had fallen asleep? He thought.

He took his things and walked towards his home where he could smell his Mother's food. He turned his head to see the lights of Endsville on the edge of the mountain. He smiled bitterly. He knew she was always cold, but he knew she loved him but she just dont show it. He thought of Mandy.


End file.
